1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dressings, and more particularly to a dressing device for offloading and treating an ulcer.
2. Description of Related Art
Ulcers, especially on the foot, can be particularly difficult to heal, and can become life threatening if not handled quickly and effectively. Important issues that must be addressed in treating a foot ulcer include offloading pressure from the ulcer, infection control, and drainage. Offloading requires that excess pressure be removed from the ulcer, so that proper healing can take place. Infection control typically consists of maintaining a medicated dressing in proper contact with the ulcer. Managing drainage requires that the ulcer be kept dry, but not so dry that healing is hindered.
The prior art teaches a wide range of products that are used to offload an ulcer. A wheelchair may be required in some cases, to keep the patient completely off of the ulcer; however, this is undesirable for obvious reasons, and it is desirable for the patient to maintain mobility during treatment. Total contact casts can be effective, but they are difficult and time consuming to apply. Removable cast-walkers can be effective, but they face issues with patient compliance, since they can be easily removed by the patient. The prior art also teaches a wide variety of shoes and inserts that can be used to offload an ulcer.
Various patents teach wound treatment systems that attempt to provide the necessary treatment to ulcers. Hurley, U.S. 2006/0189909, for example, teaches a load relieving wound dressing that includes a three layer construction that includes a cushioning layer, an offloading layer, and a conforming layer. This construction further includes a load reliving aperture that offloads pressure from the ulcer.
Cavanagh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,470, teaches a wound treatment system that includes a donut shaped dressing that includes an aperture for offloading the ulcer. This bandage also teaches the inclusion of a “manifold” in the dressing aperture, the manifold being adapted to contact the ulcer.
Hardman, U.S. 2009/0234259, teaches a rigid shoe-type treatment device that includes removable portions that enable the creation of a depression adjacent the ulcer for relieving the pressure on an ulcer, and a foam manifold positioned in the depression for contacting the ulcer. These references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various forms of devices that include apertures or depressions for offloading pressure from an ulcer. However, the prior art does not teach a dressing device that offloads pressure from the ulcer, provides for drainage from the ulcer, and also includes a resilient element for biasing a dressing against the ulcer. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.